Akodo Arasou
Akodo Arasou was a bushi of the Lion Clan and brother of Akodo Toturi. Demeanor Arasou was unlike his eldest brother, Akodo Toturi. Where Toturi was more interested in strategy and tactics, Arasou was an accomplished warrior and for this reason he was not only made next in line for the Lion Clan Championship, but was offered the hand of Matsu Tsuko, the daughter of the Matsu Daimyo, Way of the Lion, p. 64 who he had met in their gempukku, during the Topaz Championship. Arasou was perceptive and he understood the schism that existed with the Matsu. It was Arasou’s suggestion to his father that he be wed to the fiery Matsu heiress. Imperial Histories, p. 143 Family Arasou was son of Matsu Daio, formerly Akodo Daio, and Matsu Sodohime. His parents were allowed to marry if the male children were named Akodo, and Daio had to take the Matsu family name of his wife. Toturi was his eldest brother, born three years earlier. Heir to Akodo line Despite Arasou was the younger brother the Toturi's unability on martial arts put Arasou first in the Akodo line. Arasou was oficially proclaimed Heir to the Akodo line on the day of his first major victory against the Unicorn. When he was seventeen was betrothed to Matsu Tsuko, being the perfect couple. Way of the Lion, p. 65 Arasou's Death For nearly a year they delayed the marriage. In 1120 Arasou tried to retake Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho from the Crane Clan, who held the much-contested city at the time. Despite the valor of Arasou and Tsuko, the well entrenched Daidoji family fended off the larger Lion force using Burning Oil and pitch. During a brash charge the force led by Arasou was ambushed by the Daidoji. The Lion were outnumbered and killed to a man. His beloved Tsuko had hesitated to take the charge, and from safety saw Arasou's death. Way of the Lion, pp. 4-6 Lion Hero In death, Arasou was even more idolized than in life. An immense statue stood before his resting place at the Akodo Hall of Ancestors, a smaller one was placed at Shiro sano Ken Hayai, and Akodo Arasou's Shrine was built in the city where he died, Toshi Ranbo. The armor he wore in his death rested there hidden from the public eye. Legacy of the Forge, p. 26 New Lion heir and Champion The heirless Lion Clan Champion, Arasou's and Toturi's uncle was wounded in the same battle, and died soon after, as well. Akodo Toturi was recalled from his life in a monastery to assume the Championship after Arasou's death. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 Meido The soul of Arasou had to cross the Bridge of Lights to reach the Heavens, but the traitor Kitsu Goden, a Kitsu Sodan Senzo, guided him astray. The soul of Arasou became a yorei, bound to the physical world and unable to continue their journey toward reincarnation without Goden's death. Arasou from the barren world of Meido observed Goden's actions, waiting for a time to strike back. Legacy of the Forge, p. 9 In 1123 The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 283 Arasou appeared at Toshi Ranbo to a group of samurai, who were aiding the shikken Tankenka. He led the group to his shrine, Legacy of the Forge, p. 22 which was instrumental to stop the ritual, and the Legacy released their possessed hosts. However, the mastermind of the plan, Bayushi Sozui, fled after he murdered Tankenka. Legacy of the Forge, p. 26 Guiding the samurai at Meido The group of samurai were tricked by Goden to cross a portal which led them to Meido. Tankenka and Arasou arrived and explained the ritual which would stop the Legacy, and the place where the scroll could be found. Arasou also explained he could not leave the physical plane until the Sodan Senzo who misguided him dies. They guided the samurai group back to Ningen-do. Legacy of the Forge, pp. 38-40 Beloved Tsuko The samurai had Tankenka's Mirror, a powerful nemuranai. Arasou requested the group to give it to Matsu Tsuko. She eventually accepted it but never told what she saw upon its surface. Legacy of the Forge, p. 40 See also * Akodo Arasou/Meta Category:Lion Clan Members